The invention relates to a sealing ring comprising a sealing element that comprises at least one fastening part and at least one sealing part provided with a sealing edge.
Sealing rings rest with the sealing edge of their sealing part on the shaft to be sealed. In use, the medium to be sealed leaks and reaches the area underneath the sealing part. In order to return the medium to the medium side to be sealed, it is known to provide return devices, for example, in the form of return threads or spirals, on the inner side of the sealing part. Their manufacture is however complex and expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to design a sealing ring of the aforementioned kind in such a way that a return conveying action of the medium that is to be sealed and that has leaked underneath the sealing part can be ensured in a simple way in both directions of rotation of the machine part to be sealed.